This disclosure relates to an image reading apparatus and an image forming apparatus and more specifically to a technology of processing image data of a plurality of documents which have been read at once.
Known is a technology of collecting images of a plurality of documents read at once in an image equivalent to a single sheet of recording paper and printing the plurality of documents on the single sheet of recording paper. For example, known is a technology of using an automatic document feeder (ADF) to collectively print a plurality of documents continuously read on a single sheet of recording paper. Also known is a technology of printing a plurality of web pages on a single sheet of recording paper. Further known is a technology by printing a plurality of pages of sentences on a single sheet of recording paper.